The Crownless Will Be King - Continuation of Turn of the Tide - Book 4
by breaiden0413
Summary: The pieces are moving across the board, the Battle of Helm's Deep is over, and the Battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. We've one the battle, but there are several more before the War is one. Perhaps luck is on our side, A deep blow has been delivered, we set off again, at the turn of the tide... The Crownless will be King...
1. The Beginning

**The Crownless Will Be King**

 **Book 4**

 **The Continuation of** ** _How Little You Know (Book 1), There and Back Again (Book 2),_** **and** ** _Turn of the Tide (Book 3)_**

 **A Legolas Greenleaf Romance**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Thank you for continuing to read my Legolas Greenleaf romance series. Here it is! The last and final chapter of the_ Lord of the Ring Trilogy. _Please read the other Books if you have not done so already it makes more sense that way. Please feel free to review and message me your thoughts and/or ideas on my writing. I love hearing from you guys!_

* * *

" _Our greatest glory is not in never falling but in rising every time we fall."_

\- **_Confucius_**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Notes:** _As promised! Here is chapter one, it's a little short and kind of boring but the next chapter will be much more interesting! Promise!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Isengard certainly had gotten a facelift. It looked more like a moat surrounding the citadel. There were large stones scattered sporadically and the smell of doused fires were everywhere. Around the outskirts I noticed the Ents wondering around the walls. Some were smashing various structures down, others were acting as lookouts for any sort of retaliation. Sauron would be very much angry to have lost Isengard. It was one of the few active footholds that he had out in Middle-Earth. Now that it was pretty much destroyed, the main forces would have to come out of Mordor itself. Personally not much of a better situation, the Mordor enemies were their own breed of creature.

The trip was quiet, save for the sound of moving water and the muted clopping of horse hooves on stone. As we approached Isengard familiar jovial laughter could be heard and I could smell tobacco burning. Someone was smoking something, the smell reminded me of the Shire. Turning the corner we saw the very two hobbits we had been roaming the plains for the better part of forever. Their cloaks were rolled and behind them as they both sat on the remnants of a broken stone watchtower. Both had a mug of something and their pipes packed and smoking.

"Welcome, my lords to Isengard!" Merry said ceremoniously.

I heard Gimli fluster with anger.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and smoking!"

Pippin tipped his mug at Gimli in unashamed acknowledgment and leaned forward.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts…the salted pork is particularly good." Pipping slurred while stuffing his face with a sandwich.

From my spot on Arod I could see Gimli practically salivating.

"Salted…pork?"

I heard Gandalf mutter something and he looked a little irritated.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard," said Merry who was pointing back towards the citadel.

Merry took up a seat behind the horse Lord, whom was still giving me the side-eye every now and again. I would have to mention this to Gandalf, I was tired of being looked at like a beast. There were very few soldiers that gave me that look, most didn't mind my ability. Pippin took up the seat behind Gandalf as Gimli was seated behind Aragorn. We approached possibly the largest Ent I had laid eyes upon, he rippled with power as he strode to us, and he was old…very old.

"Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. "

Gandalf gave me a sideline look when I snorted at the title that was bestowed. He looked upset but I saw the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." Treebeard continued.

Aragorn looked up at the citadel.

"Show yourself," he called.

Gandalf too was looking up at the citadel.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf cautioned.

Gimli looked nervous.

"Well then, let's have his head and be done with it."

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf stated staring at the citadel.

Coming forward at the top of the tower a man cloaked in white stood, leaning heavily on a black staff. A face I was familiar with, a face that had burned itself in my memory. It was no secret that the older of the two white wizards held distaste for me. He hated what I was and what I represented, that I wasn't _his_ apprentice. He gave me the chills, even now at a distance. His voice was like ice down my back.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" Saruman cooed.

I shivered involuntarily, I felt Legolas tighten his hold on me. The Horse Lord looked up to the white wizard from under his helm, his eyes stony and cold.

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you have from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!" The Horse Lord bellowed.

Saruman's face grew angry and cold again.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me gess, the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" He raged.

Gandalf seem unfazed by Saruman's tantrum.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

Saruman straightened his face eerily blank.

"So you have come for information. I have some for you."

He reveals a Palantir. I flinched, those were dangerous in anyone's hands.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon."

Gandalf pushes Shadowfax ahead slightly.

"You are all going to die! But you know this don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King!"

I bristled at that, who was he? Some kind of Seer to see the future. Aragorn looked up at the white wizard with little interest.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him, those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

I glared venomously at the old wizard.

"Nay, you speak of yourself," I hissed at him.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli cried.

I felt Legolas reach for an arrow. Honestly you'd see no tears from me if he _had_ shot him.

"No! Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared!" Gandalf pleaded.

Saruman's face grew dark again.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!"

A bolt of fire comes flying at Gandalf, when the flames whither Gandalf and Shadowfax remained untouched.

"Saruman, your staff is broken!"

A splintering sound could be heard and it burst into tiny little pieces. A staff was a focus for a wizard, much of their power resides there. To have it broken was the same crippling the man, although he was not without other power he was still dangerous. Whimpering I could see the black smudge on the earth that was Grima Wormtongue, he was cowering behind Saruman.

"Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." Théoden said to the slimy man.

From my point of view I held little pity for the greasy haired man, he was leach and will follow anyone who would spare his life.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Saruman barked at the Horse Lord.

Théoden looked at Grima, pity etched on his face.

"Grima, come down! Be free of him!"

Saruman laughs with no emotion in his voice.

"Free? He will never be free!"

"No!" Grima yells at him.

Saruman spins on his heel and slaps Grima to the ground.

"Get down cur!"

I flinched as unwanted memories flow through my head, I felt Legolas's hands on my arms, trying to rub warmth in them.

"Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf bellows.

Saruman spins on Gandalf. I noticed something silver and glittering from the sunlight.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!"

Before anyone had the chance to respond, Grima rises up behind Saruman and stabs the old wizard twice in the back, behind me Legolas placed a well-aimed arrow and it pierces Grima in the heart. Saruman fall from the tower, and is impaled on the great wheel below. The water turn red with blood. An ill-fated end, not the way Saruman intended to go at any rate. Gandalf turns to Théoden.

"Send word to all our allies and every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

Something was glittering in the water below.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here," Treebeard states.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called out.

Pippin pulls the Palantir from the water and stares into it. It holds his gaze.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaims.

"Peregrin Took!"

Pippin looks up at Gandalf suddenly.

"I'll take that my lad! Quickly!"

Pippin looks rather sheepish as he hands it Gandalf, he wraps it quickly in his robe. Gandalf stares at Pippin for a few moments before he turns away from him.

* * *

 _Did Pippin see something? Something tells me were going to find out._


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

From the citadel from Orthanc, we made our way back to Edoras. Most of the soldiers were busy escorting the families from Edoras back as we were conversing with the old white wizard. Part of me was saddened at the loss of a brilliant mind, but his mind was too far tainted by the evil that had spread throughout Middle Earth. The trip home was quiet save for the sound of hooves on the ground. We were all drained and it was the first time we could really relax since our arrival. Upon entrance to Edoras we were assigned rooms and water so we could clean up. I noticed the Horse Lord hesitated upon giving me anything but Gandalf's eerily blue eyes were upon him.

My room was obviously a lot less nice than the others but I said nothing as I went off immediately to bathe and feel relatively human again. I was in the tub well past the warmth of the water and my skin was tingling pink from scrubbing. Upon looking at my travel clothes, they would need a good scrubbing and washing. They literally nearly held the same form as they did when I pulled them off. Pulling out clean clothes I pulled on a forest green tunic with gold roping along the neck and edges of the sleeves and hem of the bottom of the tunic. The trousers were dark brown in color and my boots with a little polishing and cleaning looked passable. They would need a formal cleaning soon but for now it would work. As I was drying my hair a knock on my door signaled I had a visitor, slipping a throwing knife into my hand I called for entrance. Only to sag in relief when I saw the white wizard.

He looked at me critically before noticing my stance and demeanor, not to mention the sharp pointy object in my hand.

"What's that for then?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm a little wary here, I do not feel safe." I murmured honestly, pulling the brush through my tangles.

Gandalf looked at me curiously.

"Has the Horse Lord told at all what transpired since you left us last?" I asked slowly.

"Théoden has not spoken to me since we arrived at Edoras," He said simply.

Sighing, not really wanting to have to explain, I sat on the bed and recounted what happened since he left us last. Carefully noting the darkness in his once light blue eyes. When I was done he was cursing, in several languages, some I recognized as Elvish and the language of the Dwarves and some were foreign to me.

"Fool of a man, you are lucky the silence of your hosts is all that has transpired. That is easily remedied. Had you been more severely harmed…there's no telling what it had could have done to your mind." He said harshly.

I said nothing but look at my hands. Gently he prodded my chin up to look at him, his face was soft and kind, the old grandfather-like look that he wore so well was there.

"Do not fret, you have done nothing wrong. Nothing is your fault. The Horse Master is a untrusting folk, I will speak with him, and I will need you there. He doesn't understand," Gandalf stated.

"Men fear what they don't understand and they try to destroy it in fear," I whispered.

The sad look in his eyes confirmed what I already knew. Sighing I tried a half-hearted smile and he smiled.

"Good lass, let's have your hosts back, yes?"

I nodded and with a gentle touch of his hand on my head and some quiet muttering in a spell, I slowly began to feel the presence of my spirits again. They were warm and happy to greet me like friends whom not seen each other in a while. It was a happy moment.

Not too long later I found myself in the Golden Hall with many of the soldiers and men. There were few whispers and gossip as we entered. Legolas leaned against a pillar and I leaned against him, he traced designs along my back with his slender fingers, we were close enough where no one could see the gesture. We were becoming a little more comfortable with PDA around others but it was still a private knowledge about our actual relationship. Aragorn stood by and nodded to us as we saw us. Eowyn offered a goblet to King Théoden and retires to a position behind him. Théoden offers a toast to the people of Rohan.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country."

He lifts the goblet.

"Hail the victorious dead,"

"HAIL!"

I didn't share in the hail, and from what I could see from Aragorn neither did he. I clutched his shoulder and squeezed, he turned towards me and pats my hand. He knew…we both did. There was no victory in death. We were both all too familiar with the role it played with our comrades. We were a small number of people now and we were pretty much on our own. We lost many comrades and many good people…there was no victory in death. We follow then go off in our own way, Gimli clamors up to the Rohirrim, they were by a tankard of ale.

"No pauses, no spills…" Eomer begins.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli adds.

Eomer hands him a tankard and he begins to drink. I sit at the table opposite of him, Legolas behind me.

"So, it's a drinking game?"

"AYE!"

The men were happy and laughing, it was infectious. Eomer offers one to me, I decline.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli giggles slamming down the tankard.

There were people shouting and cheering them on. Eomer hands one to Legolas and tentatively he begins to drink. _Oh this was going to be interesting._

* * *

If Thranduil could see his son now, I'm not certain if he'd be proud or appalled. I was grinning stupidly at the sight before me. The table was covered in tankards, some from Legolas and some from the dwarf across from me. He looked a little worse for wear. He lets out a fart and the people beside him choke and gag and move away from the dwarf. He was giggling and laughing, I don't think I'd ever seen him so happy.

"It's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women!" He slurred before he drinks some more.

I shake my head. If I hadn't spent time with the dwarves I would find this utterly repulsive, but this…this was familiar.

"I feel something," Legolas exclaims.

I look up at him and he was looking at his fingers. Eomer raises an eyebrow at him.

"A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me," He states looking down at me concerned.

I couldn't help but smile. Gimli laughs.

What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli states slurring his words horribly.

His eyes at this point are crossed and he was tired for several moments, then leans a little too far backwards and keels over off his stool. We all watch him fall and we look at Eomer.

"Game over." Legolas exclaims.

I laughed at this, elves naturally have a higher metabolism than most beings on this planet. The alcohol go through them like water. There was seldom drinks out there that could truly make an elf drunk. Although I had seen Lord Thranduil tipsy in my time. He was more talkative and a bit touchy feely but nothing excessive. Part of me was curious of how the elven prince was tipsy. Stamping on a table caught my attention to Merry and Pippin who had climbed upon a table with mugs of ale in their hand. They broke out in song.

" _Oh you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry,_

 _But you'll never find a beer so brown, but you'll never find a beer so brown,_

 _As the one we drink in our hometown, as the one we drink in our hometown,"_

They stomp on the table and danced around.

" _You can drink your fancy ales, You can drink them by the flagon_

 _But the only brew for the brave and true…"_

I caught Pippin looking at Gandalf, and hesitate, like he wanted to tell him something.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted at him.

" _The only brew for the brave and true…_

 _Comes from the Green Dragon!"_

People were laughing and applauding the two hobbits. It was a strange site to see, but it was strangely comforting. It was nice to see the different races come together and enjoy life, rather than tear each other down and apart. We were at peace…if only for a little while.

* * *

The remainder of the night was spend mingling and joking with the soldiers and basically enjoying the evening. I dipped out early and spent the remainder of the night away in my room, there were too many people and I still had trust issues with the Horse Lord and the men. I knew they had reacted the way their instincts told them, and I could respect that, but their treatment was not easily forgivable. It wasn't something you could wash your hands of. I had changed into sleeping clothes shortly after I arrived in my room. It was a strange feeling to be able to do that after so many months on the road. I had already exhausted cleaning my and polishing my clothes and my boots when there was a knock on my door.

I glanced down at what I wore, it was nothing more than a large tunic, grasping a throwing knife in my hand I headed to the door, upon opening it was surprised to see the elven prince. Blinking in surprise I step back and open the door to let him in.

"Not celebrating with the guys?" I teased shutting the door behind him.

He smiled politely, and shook his head. He looked a little uncomfortable. I realized perhaps it was my state of dress.

"Should I put some pants on?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled.

"At your own will, I am not complaining on the view." He said honestly.

I smiled and sat on the rickety bed his eyes followed my movements.

"I had actually wanted to spend some time with you, if that is all right…" He said slowly.

I turned into mush at the request.

"I always like spending time with you, you don't need to ask," I said smiling.

I patted the bed beside me and he seemed to release his breath, apparently had been hesitant on asking me. For reasons unbeknownst to me. We stayed up majority of the night, touching, talking, cuddling and so much more…it as more than I could've asked for given the circumstances. My heart was so unbelievable filled with love for this elven prince. I adored every second I had with him, for at one point I never thought it to be possible.

* * *

It's late at night when Aragorn walks outside filling his pipe, he approaches Legolas and I. We had finally emerged from the bedroom, his stuff had been moved in my room at some point during the night. I wore one of his tunic shirts and a pair of my leggings. My feet were barefoot, despite the coolness of the night breeze. I knew my hair was slight a mess, and I swore I saw a smirk on Aragorn's face but he wisely chose not to say anything.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice." Legolas says softly.

He turns to look at Aragorn.

"The eye of the enemy is moving."

It wasn't a pleasant thought, but we were outside partially to clear our heads and partially because something had been bothering him. Something felt off, I couldn't understand what it was. I heard shouting coming from inside the hall where the other's slept. Aragorn dashed off and I was close on his heels with Legolas behind me. We burst into the room, Pippin was writhing on the floor with the Palantir in his hands, and it was black and flaming! Aragorn takes the Palantir from Pippin and he too struggles with it for a moment, and I snatched a blanket from the floor and as Aragorn drops the Palantir I quickly threw the cover over it, there was faint smell of burning threads. But the Palantir moved no more.

" Fool of a Took!" Gandalf exclaims.

When we turned our direction to Pippin, he was lying still with his eyes open wide.

"No,"

Gandalf all but shoved Merry aside and holds Pippin's hands, and put his other hand on his forehead. He was muttering a spell, it was inaudible but when Gandalf moves his hand to Pippin's cheek the hobbit jumps and gasps awake.

"Look at me," Gandalf said softly.

Pippin's eye immediately fall to Gandalf and his face is broken in anguish.

"Gandalf forgive me!" Pippin closes his eyes again.

Gandalf nudges him awke.

"Look at me! What did you see?"

Pippin swallowed hard and his face was lost in remembrance.

"A tree, there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead…the city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked.

A tree in a courtyard of stone, that definitely seemed like Minas Tirith. Pippin's face grew fearful again.

"I saw…I saw him!"

We all held our breath and even Gandalf's eyes widened.

"I could hear his voice in my head,"

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf pressed.

Pippin shook his head.

"He asked my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me….."

I closed my eyes, that can't have been pleasant, even at a distance Sauron could hurt us remotely.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Pippin didn't respond just searching Gandalf's face for some comfort.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** _Another Chapter woot! Let me know what you think! Please review!_

 _Lots of Love_

 _Breaiden0413_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Several hours later we found ourselves back in the hall of the king. Aragorn was leaning against a pillar, Gimli seated at the table near Pippin and Merry. Legolas stood near Aragorn and I sat on the floor beside him. Gandalf was pacing in front of the throne. None of us got much sleep after the incident with Pippin, even the warm breakfast was not so filling and provided no warmth. It was still very much on our mind.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains."

Pippin looked sheepish, I felt bad for the poor lad.

"He told Sauron nothing of Frodo or the Ring," Gandalf continued.

Gimli sighed with relief and I think all of the remaining fellowship visibly relaxed, everyone was worried, although deep down in my heart I knew Pippin wouldn't betray his cousin.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

I frowned at that, it was the city of men, and already that city was fighting tooth and nail being so close to Mordor.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth."

I glanced at Aragorn, who said nothing but was a little apprehensive. I know for the longest time he didn't want this. But slowly he seemed to be more and more open to the idea.

"Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner."

Théoden looks up at Gandalf.

"He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said seriously.

"Tell me! Why should we ride to those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

I bristled at that.

"You didn't even send for aid!" I spat out.

Aragorn gave me a warning look as I glared furiously at the Horse Lord.

"You would damn hundreds of men, women, and children for a foolish petty spat?" I asked venomously.

Théoden glared at me and coldly.

"I will go!" Aragorn offered.

"No!" Gandalf disagreed.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn argued.

"They will be,"

Gandalf approached Aragorn and spoke in a low voice.

"You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the River. Look to the black ships."

He turns back to Théoden.

"Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith,"

He looks over at Pippin.

"And I won't be going alone."

There was silence for a few moments, and I could still feel the Horse Lord's eyes on me.

"Is there some sort of personal vendetta you against me, Théoden?" I asked calmly.

Théoden looked at me in surprise and look at the room with the eye that had fallen on the two of us.

"Braelyn," Aragorn warned.

"No, he had no problem arresting me and throwing me in prison in front of the men and women under his reign. I have done nothing to warrant distrust or side line glances... tell me. What have I done?" I asked solidly holding the Horse Master's gaze.

At that Aragorn couldn't argue and I knew he was still upset with the Horse Master for the same reason. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"She is my apprentice Théoden, I would have thought there would be a larger tolerance for any abilities she may have had," Gandalf stated.

"No one told me she morphed into a beast." Théoden said coldly.

"Several dozen actually," I quipped.

Aragorn slapped me upside my head. I winced and glared at him.

"She is a child, not much younger than Eowyn and as such liability." Théoden bit out.

I chuckled at that.

"I am much older than I look Horse Master,"

He looked at me curiously.

"I have served in the Battle of the Five Armies…"

He looked at me coldly.

"That is not possible." He said.

Gandalf scoffed and Théoden turned his attention to the White Wizard.

"She was there and there are other comrades here that can vouch for her aside from myself, as a member of the Dunedain, she entirely has the probably to have attended."

Théoden's eyes conveyed his shock, but his face was still angry and impassive.

"If we are done with judgment we should get to things at hand," I said diplomatically.

It seemed we weren't going to get past this, the only one who seemed to have a problem with me shifting was the Horse Lord.

"In regards to your company, I'd prefer it if you did flaunt it, the rumors running around this place is becoming deplorable. I will not have my house become that of a brothel."

At this I narrowed my eyes and the room went silent.

"Since we seem to be airing out all the dirty laundry, care to explain that." I said in a clipped tone.

I felt Gandalf's gaze on me warning me silently.

"Men have been coming in and out of your room, have they not?"

I frowned my eyes steely and flinty.

"No. They have not. There has been Gandalf to visit me, and my comrades, I hardly think that makes me a whore." I said icily.

"But you admit other men aside from your tutor has been in your room?"

I had a slow cold smile.

"Deflecting the question will not work with me Horse Master. If it is such a bother that my comrades come to visit me because I am a female I will gladly sleep outside, were I a male, there were wouldn't be an issue." I stood up.

There was silence for several moments.

"It isn't proper for anyone to be visiting at hours of the night."

"I hardly think my visit should cause for concern," Legolas stated.

"You shouldn't be visiting females at the dark of the night." Théoden retorted.

"King Théoden, this is King Thranduil's youngest son." Gandalf responded.

King Théoden's face paled and Legolas's eyes darkened.

"I served with Lady Braelyn at the Battle of the Five Armies, she's served under my command in Mirkwood, and she's been my friend for many ages. I do not appreciate my fiancé being called names."

I flushed scarlet and immediately felt the eyes of my comrade's eyes on me. Tentatively I saw Théoden pale further.

"I'm out," I muttered, I didn't bother to close the door quietly on my exit.

* * *

I found myself in the stables with Shadowfax, he was lying peacefully in the hay when I arrived and didn't bother moving when I sat down and leaned against his belly. I don't know how long I was there, but I drifted in and out of sleep.

"There you are,"

Waking up I saw Aragorn, he was grinning at me softly.

"You always did have a way with animals," He murmured looking at ShadowFax.

"Search party?"

"Just Legolas and myself, we were worried you wandered off." He replied.

I peeked up at Aragorn.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked.

"None at all. I've never seen the King look quite so humiliated and appalled. I don't think I've ever seen Legolas so angry either,"

I remembered the dark flinty look he gave the Horse Lord, he was very angry with the Human Lord.

"How long have you been betrothed?" He asked softly.

His eyes were amused.

"Officially, since Rivendell. Emotionally, probably since we parted after the Battle of the Five Armies." I murmured.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, I felt my face burn in embarrassment.

"We wanted one another to ourselves for a while. He still need to write to his father…I'm not looking forward to that letter…" I murmured.

"Doesn't he like you?" Aragorn asked helping me stand up.

"Yes, but Thranduil has a need for…flair…" I said struggling trying to find the right words.

"That's an understatement," a voice said amused.

Legolas came into the stable, he was more relaxed now and seemed calm. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me easily into a hug.

"Cats out of the bag eh?" I mumbled into his chest.

I felt him rumble lightly in laughter.

"So it would seem."

I looked up at him.

"You do realize, he will not be too happy that _everyone_ else found out before him." I stated.

It was the first time I really had seen the elven princeling completely at easy at the mention of his father, he seemed calm and very happy.

"Frankly love, I am not too interested in what he thinks at that prospect."

I heard Aragorn chuckle.

"Good, then you're writing and telling him then," I said smiling.

He frowned slightly.

"Leaving me to the wolves are we?" He asked.

I smiled and snuggled closer.

"I can handle wolves, you're the one with etiquette and manners, you can handle your father." I mumbled.

I felt him squeeze, me closer. And despite everything that was going on, despite all the craziness of the world. I felt relaxed, the most relaxed I've felt in a while. Part of me knew I need to relish this moment, I had a feeling before the end, and it would be quite a ride before we had any relative peace.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The next week or so was pretty slow, we were resting, sharpening our weapons, and mending what needed to be mended. I felt an uneasiness in my heart, something was coming. I was currently playing chess with Legolas in the Main Hall, since the confrontation with Théoden, the Horse Lord has been strangely quiet towards me, I felt his gaze and a few times when I was irritated with the stares I held his gaze until he looked away. But today I chose to ignore it as he was speaking with his advisors. Gimli was beside me drinking some ale, and Merry was watching our game. Suddenly the doors burst open revealing our slightly winded Ranger of the North.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn calls.

Théoden turns and all the attention is on the breathless Ranger.

"Gondor calls for aid."

There was hesitation in the room and the tension was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim."

Eomer bows and leaves, we all start moving quickly, Legolas and I return to our room and gather our things, and our quivers now full with arrows and our melee weapons sharped. Personally I was happy for clean clothes. I could always sharpen my weapons on the road. As we exited the main hall we saw many of the other men scattering about getting ready. Legolas went to get Arod as I watched his pack. From my spot I could see that Aragorn and Eowyn were speak to one another. She caught my stare, for some reason she looked at me with contempt. She pulled away from the stare at the notion that she had been caught staring.

Aragorn noticed the unkind stare that the blonde had been giving his comrade in arms.

"Why do you dislike her so?" He asked.

The Shieldmaiden looked at him and blushed embarrassed.

"It's not that I dislike her, it's just…she's not…normal." Eowyn struggled to explain.

"Depends on your definition of normal. She's quite normal to her comrades. She has different abilities and skills, but she's very much normal. She's a sweet and kind girl my lady, give her chance."

Eowyn was silent for several moments.

"The elven prince said they were betrothed…"she ventured.

The Ranger nodded.

"Yes, they are to be married, eventually."

"How did they meet?" Eowyn asked.

"Gandalf originally brought her to Mirkwood for tutoring, Legolas was her tutor."

Eowyn's eyes narrowed.

"Love at first sight, huh?"

Aragorn chuckled slightly, bringing her attention to the Ranger.

"Hardly, Legolas and Braelyn fought constantly. They bickered like an old married couple." Aragorn said amused.

"What changed?" Eowyn asked now intrigued.

"Several things, Braelyn saved his life against a Warg ambush, she was actually attacked and imprisoned under her time at Mirkwood." Aragorn said softly.

Eowyn looked the Ranger as they walked but he didn't looked her. His eyes were dark, hard and angry at the memory.

"Not so unlike here," Eowyn whispered.

Aragorn's face was in a frown.

"She was tortured and nearly died if the King and Legolas hadn't found her time, she may not have made it. She has a deep mistrust for those that have harmed her, men in particular, not necessarily the Race." Aragorn said darkly.

Eowyn didn't speak but her mind was racing with millions of questions.

* * *

We rode for a good two days, now at the valley of Dunharrow, where the men were camping. There were hundreds of thousands of men. We all had our own tents. Legolas and I shared a tent, Gimli, Aragorn and Merry shared a tent not too far from our own. We had left our packs in our tents and we were walking amongst the men. I had convinced the elven Prince for a piggy back ride. As we were walking I noticed how the men were jittery and quiet and the horses were restless.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet," Legolas murmured.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain."

I looked at the large flat mountain that stretched before us. Noticing the small path in the rocks leading on deeper into the mountain.

"That road there, where does it lead?" Gimli asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Legolas replied.

I felt the hair on my neck stand and I could feel the animals in my mind pace nervously. They liked the mountain no less than the men.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer said seriously.

He walked away. Looking down the pathway I was able to see a ghostly visage in the distance, but I wasn't able to see what it was, it looked strangely…corpse-like but it had a human soul near it.

"Aragorn!"

Both Aragorn and I jumped, and judging from his face, we were looking at the same thing.

"Let's find some food," Gimli stated.

When I return my attention to the mountain, the visage was gone.

* * *

It was late at night and I had changed into a blue tunic top with dark blue flowers gently embroidered into the fabric and gold roping in the neck, sleeves and hem of the tunic. I wore dark brown pants and was barefoot when a soldier requested entrance. Legolas was dressing down too, taking off his boots and was in a causal green tunic and brown leggings.

"My lady?"

I looked him quizzically.

"King Théoden is requesting your presence."

With that the soldier leaves. I looked at Legolas and he nodded his head towards the tent, signaling I should go. I strapped some throwing knives to my leg, not bothering to put shoes on I head to the King's tent. Upon my arrival I realized that Aragorn was there as well, and he looked just as confused as I was. Théoden was speaking to someone hooded and seated at the far end of the tent. Théoden looks at us and then the hooded figure.

"I take my leave,"

With that Théoden leaves, the hooded figure stands and removes the hood.

" _Ada,"_ I say happily

I give him a hug which he returns and I noticed Aragorn bows.

"My lord Elrond,"

Now, Elrond was all business his smile gone and his face grim.

"I come on behalf of whom I love. Arwen is dying, she will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor."

I cover my hands over my mouth. Elrond gently squeezes my shoulder, but I felt no comfort.

"The light of the Evenstar is failing, as Sauron's power grows her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us Aragorn. The end has come." Elrond says gravely.

"It will not be our end, but his."

Elrond searches his face. There is a sense of mockery on his face, it makes me want to nudge it off his face.

"You ride to war but not to victory. Sauron's armies ride on Minas Tirith, this you now. But in secret he sends another force, which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They will be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered Aragorn. You need more men." Elrond says sternly.

I sit in a nearby chair.

"There are none," I whisper.

Elrond looks at the two of us.

"There are those that dwell in the mountain."

There was a pause and I remember the ghostly visage and the tingling I saw back at the mountain. The King of the Dead. From the look on Aragorn's face, he was remembering the same thing, when our eyes met he looked back at Elrond.

"Murders, traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one.

Elrond's face grew strong.

"They will answer to the King of Gondor."

From inside his cloak he pulls a sword and holds it out with both hands.

"Anduril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil."

Aragorn takes the sword from Elrond. I remember Arwen always pushing her father to remake the sword…he had finally done it.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil," Aragorn muttered.

He draws the sword, it long, and beautiful. It was marvelously crafted. Something of elven make. It was beautifully crafted.

"The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith," Aragorn vowed.

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be." Elrond said softly.

Aragorn looks torn, and frustrated.

" _Onen i-Estel Edain,"_ (I gave hope to the Dunedain) Elrond said softly.

Aragorn paused.

" _U-chebin Esel anim."_ (I have kept no hope to myself) Aragorn said after a few moments.

I rolled my eyes and Aragorn sheathed the sword.

* * *

After a short time with Lord Elrond we set out for what we need to do. Aragorn was saddling his horse, and I had change backed to my travel clothes and was helping him saddle Brego. Footsteps come rushing towards us to reveal Eowyn.

"Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle." She swallows thickly. "You cannot abandon the men,"

Aragorn looked frustrated and sad, I pretend to ignore the whole situation and focus on projecting calming thoughts to Brego who was becoming uncomfortable with the idea.

"Eowyn," Aragorn says softly.

"We need you here," Eowyn argues.

There was a pause.

"Why have you come?" Aragorn asked.

Eowyn looks shocked.

"Do you not know?" She asked softly.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek." He said softly.

She backs up clearly upset.

"I have wished you joy since I first saw you,"

Tears were in her eyes and we both walk off leaving her alone, I could hear her cry quietly but wisely chose not to say anything.

"Just where do you think you're off too?"

Gimli was sitting beside a tent. Aragorn shakes his head.

"Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli,"

Coming up on Aragorn's other side was Legolas pulling up with Arod.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" He asks.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie," Gimli said standing.

At this Aragorn smiles, and glares at me upon noticing my pack upon Arod's saddle.

"You knew?" He asked conversationally.

I shrugged.

"Educational guess, I said nothing." I said, lifting up onto Arod's saddle.

Legolas took up his usual spot behind me, and Aragorn and Gimli were saddled together, as we headed towards the mountain we heard the soldier's talking.

"He leaves because there is no hope," I heard Gamiling say.

"He leaves because he must," Théoden argues.

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." Gamling argued.

Théoden shakes his head.

"No, we cannot. But we will meet them in battle nonetheless."

There was silence greeting his statement.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** _Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in updates, it's been pretty crazy for me the last couple weeks, but I'm back and ready to roll._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

The only upside to traveling in a canyon such as this was the weather, despite the sun beating down on us the canyon provided shade and cool air swept through the crevasses. Though the breeze provided me little comfort, it didn't ease the trouble I felt in the pit of my stomach.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked.

There was silence greeting his words, I leaned back into Legolas, his presence soothing.

"One that is cursed."

I felt my comrade's eyes on me.

"Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight."

There was no sound but the clopping of hooves against the rock and sand.

"But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." I murmured.

"Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to who the oath they swore. From the North he shall come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead," Legolas finished.

We journeyed further down the canyon. Despite being against Legolas and be slightly bundled up, it was getting colder. Finally we came across an entrance into the mountain. The entrance was framed by words along the doorframe. As we approached the door, the icy air stung slightly as we approached. Aragorn and Legolas led the horses closer to the entrance by their reigns, our packs against our back.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away" Gimli murmured.

I nodded. Legolas inspects the inscription along the doorframe.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead…and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

A force comes out towards us in a rush, spooking the horses. A few well-placed tugs and the horses run off. Aragorn calls for the horses but they did not heed his call. I swallowed my nerves on end. My spirits in me were surprisingly silent, but there lurking. Gimli besides me looks alarmed. Aragorn takes a look at me and looked at the entrance.

"I do not fear death!"

He walks through the entrance, I quickly run after him feeling Legolas close behind me. The cool air surrounds us, heavy and thick with musty air.

I don't know how long we must have been in those eerie pathways but Aragorn managed to find and old usable torch and was now leading us with it. We came upon another hallway and the hair on my arms stood. Legolas stood looking, enthralled almost by something in front of him, Aragorn turns and looks at him curiously.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked.

"I see shapes of men and horses," He murmured.

Gimli swallowed looking nervous.

"Where?"

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud,"

Aragorn's eyes were wide with concern, we moved on…but I couldn't help but wonder…

"Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

I wanted to wince, I knew it. We _were_ being followed. I hated when I was right. As we proceeded further and further down the hall, ethereal hand writhe around us, it raised hair on my neck and gave me shiver. Behind me I heard Gimli trying to blow them away. I looked down and I swallowed hard and felt a shiver run down my spine.  
"Do not look down," Aragorn says harshly.

On the floor it was coated with skulls, human skulls. Every step we made there was crunching and it made a sickening sounds. Finally we go through the hall with the skulls and thankfully the next hallway had no skulls on the floor but we emerged from this hallway into a large open space, there was a throne like feel to it. Pillars of stone rose to the ceiling, the stone steps led to a large building maybe a mausoleum or entrance hall entrance at one point.

"Who enters my domain?"

I swallowed at the scratchy eerie sound of the voice. Turning we saw the same Shadow like figure from before on the steps. He wore an ethereal crown upon his brow.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn replied.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass,"

I swallowed.

"You will suffer me!"

The King of the dead laughs menacingly, as he does an eerie specter of the building that once were appear in a ghostly visage around them. Soldiers emerge everywhere around us, they surrounded us chanting. _This_ was what Legolas saw…this was creepy. There were no other words to describe it. I felt a cold pit in the bottom of my stomach and it churned uneasily.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it!"

As the King spoke the army closed around us. I pressed my back to Legolas and Gimli covered our side.

"The way is shut! Now you must die!"

Beside me Legolas fires and arrow and it passes directly through the King and clatters uselessly to the ground. I was shaking, my animals itching to pop out and fight, had to fight it down as shifting so close to the guys would likely injure them and there was no guarantee that shifting would help. Aragorn walks towards the King of the Dead.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath!"

The King of the Dead scoffs.

"None but the King of the Gondor may command me!"

He meets Aragorn and attacks him, Aragorn parries with his sword, Anduril. The King of the Dead looks shocked and I felt the unease by the dead around us.

"It has been remade!" Aragorn bit out.

The Ranger grabbed the King by the throat and pushes him to the ground, the ghostly army looks at him, with curiosity and apprehension.

"Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?" Aragorn asks.

He walks among them, none move and none speak.

"What say you?" he asks again.

Gimli scoffs.

"Ach! You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life, and they have none now in death."

I could feel some shame among the army, but none moved or spoke.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled."

Aragorn points the sword at all of them, brandishing it.

"What say you?"

The King laughs and the army fades to disappear.

"You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death!"

The army fades completely and the feeling of dread continues to fill me.

"What say you?" Aragorn asked.

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli shouts at them.

By now there was no proof that they were even there, but their scent still lingered, death, ash, and fire surrounded them. A cracking noise could be heard, it was deafening. The walls of the building in front of us start to collapse, coming out of every crack and crevice were human skulls. The similar to the ones in the hallways before.

"OUT!" Aragorn shouts over the noise.

We began to dash towards the exit, climbing up the skulls as we try to make it. We were doing fairly well but the sheer number of them were causing us to fall with them. I nearly went with them if it wasn't for Aragorn grabbing the back of my pack and all but throwing me ahead of him.

"RUN!"

The skulls seemed never ending as they fell, but we ran and ran. Finally we emerged into the sunlight, rolling on the ground we collapsed breathing hard. Even the trip over the hills of Rohan wasn't that scary or hard. I could feel my heartbeat against my chest beating wildly. We were high in hills, we saw black corsair ships on the river and a town was burning not far behind it. I collapse to the ground staring at the sky. _We were too late_. I see Aragorn bowing his head in frustration. Feeling something behind me I sit up and see the King of the Dead out of the rocks where the Path of the Dead had collapsed.

"We fight!"

* * *

We followed the path down the mountain to the river. The ships were sailing on the river with mercenaries among them. Legolas had my pack on the ground beside them and I had shifted into my large Eagle Hawk Falcon form. I perched myself on Aragorn's shoulder.

"You may go no further." Aragorn calls.

The ships boson stand up in response.

"You will not enter Gondor." Aragorn said again.

The boson laughs.

"Who are you to deny us passage?"

Aragorn speaks but does not take his eyes away from the Boson.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the Boson's ear."

Gimli looked strangely mischevious.

"Mind your aim."

Legolas fits and arrow and takes aim, just as he releases Gimli deliberately knocks the bottom of the bow, sending the arrow off track. The arrow kills the mercenary who stands beside the Boson. I shook lightly, in laughter. Legolas glares at the red haired dwarf. Aragorn looks across at Legolas with and eyebrow raised.

"Oh!" Gimli puts a hand to his mouth and shrugs. "That's it, right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!"

The mercenaries laugh.

"Boarded, by you and whose army?"

Aragorn had a glint in his eye.

"This army."

The King of the Dead and his army emerge through and attack the ships, I let out a large screech and join the attacking party! It was good to be free again. I had hope in my heart for the first time in a long time for this journey.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author Note:** _Thank you so much for your patience! Here's another chapter, the next few chapters are leading to the end of the series. Please Please Please let me know what you think of the story!_

 _breaiden0413_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

The trip by the river was relatively smooth after the bodies of the dead had been moved to the bottom of the ship. The other ships were easily disposed of. I had shifted back into my human form after the battle, I had blood and muck upon me, but no wounds. We drew up to the dock of the river near Gondor, hiding. Orcs were awaiting on the shore.

"Late as usual, pirate scum!"

One, who seemed to be in charge was pushing his way towards the dock.

"There's knife work here that needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships." It called.

We all leap over the side of the ship onto the shore, the orcs seemed very surprise to see us. We began our descent upon the orcs.

"There's plenty for the both of us, may the best Dwarf win!" Gimli calls out.

I couldn't help but grin as we move towards the orcs and I felt my body shiver and shift into another form. The Dead Army materializes behind us and charge, the Orcs seem astounded and the Dead quickly overtake the ones we miss and destroy them all.

Upon the actual fields of the Plains I take the form of my dire wolf, large and intimidating but also stout enough to do some damage and withstand some attacks. The orcs seemed very surprised to see a wolf on the field, but were able to do little as I dived for their throats and moved to the next unsuspecting victim. From my position on the battlefield I could hear Legolas counting. I hear Aragorn call to Legolas. Lifting my head I see Aragorn pointing to the Mûmakil coming towards us. Personally I had never seen a creature up close, even the elephants in my own time were nowhere near as large or intimidating as the creature before me. I shift from my wolf form back to my Eagle Hawk form and take flight up to where the warriors were riding on the top, I quickly dived and grabbed a few with my talons, before dropping them easily to the ground below.

Some were stomped on by the Mûmakil, other's died from the height of the fall. I managed to get several of the, ignoring the arrows that whirled by my head and wings. Soon Legolas joined me on the top of the animals and began to shoot the remaining occupants. All the while I heard him counting as the occupants fell or lost their life. Soon he clears the remaining occupants and then takes a rope and slashes at the straps holding the riding construction onto the animal. As it slips off the animal Legolas rides it till he's back on the back of the Mûmakil. I felt sorrow as I saw him fit three arrows on to the bow and fire them into the skull. I hurt me, but it had to be done. The damage those riders have done to the animal, could not be undone. Death would be its saving grace. As it collapses to the ground Legolas rides the trunk to the ground and lands on the ground near Gimli. Who looks flabbergasted.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli argues.

I shook my head and continued my aerial assault on the Orcs from above, mindful to keep a look out for the Nazgul, I had seen the body of one earlier on the ground, I didn't fancy meeting one in the air. Soon though the Army of the Dead took over the killing of the Orcs and army that swarmed Minas Tirith. The battle was over, we had won.

* * *

We stood outside the walls of the one grand city of Minas Tirith, currently smoldering from the attack. I recognized Gandalf and Pippin move forward to look at the Army. They stand before us, in front of Aragorn. I had shifted back into my human form, tired, sore and I had some wounds that needed to be treated.

"Release us!" The King of the Dead said tiredly.

"Bad Idea! Very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they are dead." Gimli murmured.

The King of the Dead glared at the dwarf, and it was true, they would provide us good coverage in a punch, but I knew…he wouldn't.

"You gave us your word!" The King bit out.

Aragorn nods his head towards the King.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace."

A slow smile was on the visage of the King of the Dead, a small breeze and the Army was gone as well. We look around and Gandalf bows low to Aragorn, Aragorn smiles at the sight of the white wizard. I lean heavily on Legolas and he helps me walk towards him, I would definitely need healing, sooner rather than later.

* * *

I was in the House of Healing when she was brought in, my wounds long healed from Gandalf's magic. Eowyn, apparently it was Eomer who found her on the battlefield near where Merry was. No one knew they were on the field. Aragorn was helping the healing process and Eomer was always by her side looking forlorn. From the look of Eowyn she had color returning to her cheeks and her hair was still bright. She would make it through.

* * *

Soon enough I was washed and clean, something I hadn't experienced since Rohan. While I was enjoying the non-fighting time, it was no time to relax and I soon found myself in the throne room in Minas Tirith. Gandalf was speaking with Aragorn, we were all scatter amongst the room, Legolas, Gimli and even Eomer was here, apparently she was doing well enough to where his presence wasn't needed. He seemed better. There was a light in his eye again.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf said.

He was worried, the tension was in his voice.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn countered.

Gandalf turned and looked at the Dunedain.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping" Gandalf states.

Gimli looked at the wizard.

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." I muttered.

That made Gimli ponder.

"I've sent him to his death," Gandalf said forlornly.

Aragorn turned and looked at the White Wizard.

"No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

I glared at the scraggly Ranger of the North. Normally we thought along the same though process…and I had a feeling of where this was going.

"How?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn gives the dwarf a side-long look.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli chokes on his pipe and I slapped my forehead.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer stated shaking his head.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his change if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas says understandingly.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked.

"What else is new? I said shrugging.

Gandalf shakes his head.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

Aragorn looked confident.

"Oh, I think he will."

* * *

The word spread of the plan, I'm sure many of the men were less than enthusiastic for the plan, but there was a strange new brand of courage floating among the men. It was Aragorn's aura, he was becoming who he was meant to be and it was moving mountains. I was in a room I was assigned getting ready for the impending battle. No doubt we'd be fighting, but to win…I could not say for certain. My clothes were clean, my bag and weapons would remain here at Minas Tirith, what I need would be carried on me, or on the horse or even among my comrades. I'd be fighting in my animal forms. We would need to be strong and ruthless, something my human form had trouble with. My other half...they had no issues with it. A knock on my door revealed Aragorn, he looked tired, grim and worried.

"Worried about Arwen?" I asked quietly.

He let out a breath, I'm not sure he had realized he had been holding it.

"How do you always know?" He asked softly.

"Your eyes, they carry a different light when you think about her." I murmured.

I noticed the necklace of the Evenstar is no longer there. Aragorn looked changed mentally, but he seemed to accept and embrace his new role.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Antsy, everything will be decided soon." I said looking out the window.

Mt. Doom loomed in the distance, high and ever foreboding, smoke seemed to be a constant figure now from the mountain.

"Aye it will. What will you do after?" He asked leaning upon the dresser near the doorway.

I hesitated.

"I'm not sure…we hadn't spoken of what will happen after. To be honest…I think we just want to get through one day at a time," I said quietly.

He looked at me with a curious expression.

"What?"

He smiled.

"You never have planned ahead for the future, you just…wander." He said softly.

"I'm a Ranger of the North, wandering is what we do." I said teasingly.

At that he cracked a smile.

"I am glad you are with me at the end." He said finally.

I shook my head.

"The beginning Aragorn, this will be just the beginning of another adventure."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Parting from Minas Tirith we could see the grim faces of the men, women and children who lived there. As well as the injured who were unable to continue to fight, the spirits were fine but their bodies…were frail and unable to continue. Among them was Eowyn and Faramir, Boromir's younger brother. I was able to meet him in the House of Healing while Eowyn was still unconscious. He asked about her from the moment he laid eyes on her. It was clear he was smitten, perhaps this was what they both needed. They needed to find comfort, they could provide that to one another. Merry and Pippin joined us in our journey to the Black Gates. Our army amassed outside the Black gate, there were shut and not an orc in sight.

My body buzzed in anticipation, not trusting myself I climbed off Arod, Legolas looked me confused, I shook my head.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn looks at the Halfling and we ride up to the gate with Gandalf, Gimli, and Eomer.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouts at the gate.

There was no movement for several moments before the gates crack open a black figure comes riding out. He was a horrific sight to behold. He wore a helmet that covered most of his face save his mouth, the teeth were grey and gums were blood red and bleeding. The bottom lip was split nearly to the chin and haphazardly sewn together grotesquely.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." He said diplomatically.

I cringed, him speaking was not much better. From the looks of my friends, they didn't find him all that attractive either.

"Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me."

I growled lowly in my throat.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf said coldly.

The creature seemed to look at the White Wizard.

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

He pulls a white shiny familiar shirt.

"Frodo!" Pippin cries.

The creature tosses the shirt at Gandalf, and I'd recognize that mithril shirt anywhere.

"Frodo!" Pippin cries again.

"Silence!" Gandalf demands.

"No!" Merry cries.

I saw tears in his eyes.

"Silence!" Gandalf repeats.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain. And he did Gandalf, he did." The creature jeered.

My whole body shuddered trying to contain my animals, it took every shred of my will to keep my shape. I could see the tears in Gandalf's eyes forming. Aragorn road up to the creature.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade."

Before the creature could bite out some other insulting words Aragorn sweeps out his sword and beheads its before it could speak again. My animals stilled slightly, feeling comfort in the creature's demise.

"Well, I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said shortly.

"I do not believe it. I will not!" Aragorn hissed.

* * *

The gates begin to make a hissing noise and slowly begin to open.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn orders.

We pull back to the remainder of the army. Now those who were on horses now dismounted, Aragorn rides in front of the men, all looked uncertain at the sight of the Orcs whom were marching towards us.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!"

He turns to address our men.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come where the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!"

The men around me look encouraged, and the morale improved, the men were feeding off his words and the courage of those around them.

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!:

All around me I heard the sound of drawn swords and shuffling feet into a better position. I see Merry and Pippin unsheathing their swords, reading for battle. Who would have though these two troublemakers would be looking like warriors? When did they grow, when did they find their courage? Eomer was nearby an already hardened warrior he glared at the orc army, menacing and ready. I could feel the orc army had surrounded us.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with and elf and woman…" Gimli said gruffly.

"What about side by side with friends?" Legolas counters.

I see Legolas smile down at Gimli, he returned it.

"Aye! I could do that."

Aragorn stands at the ready at the front of the army. He seems to be called by some unknown force, he turns to Gandalf and Gandalf holds up Frodo's shirt and he Aragorn smiles.

"For Frodo."

With a battle cry he rushes into the Orc Army. Merry and Pippin shout and run after him, swords raised. I lurched forwards as well, my body twisting and shifting to that of my Warg form. It was one I hadn't used before, the Warg was evident but I had managed to channel some dire portions into it, becoming larger, more formidable and more protected. Hard almost metal like plates covered my important bits, my claws were covered in the same material becoming like scalpels. My teeth and jaw were reinforced, it was one of my strongest forms. Throwing back my head I let out an eerie howl, it vibrated through the men and through the Orcs. They looked concerned while the men seem bolstered by my presence. The rest of our Army rushed the Orcs, it was time to make the decision for the end.

The battle raged on, I don't know how long, I had lost count on the amount of Orcs I had killed, but they certainly hadn't been prepared for something quite like me. My metal-reinforced claws shredded their armor like butter. A screech from the air caught all of our attention. The Ringwraiths, steadying myself for another shift I caught hold of a moth…Radaghast's moth…looking up at the sky a Ringwraith aimed for Gandalf when a huge eagle swooped down and dragged it off. The eagles engaged the wraiths in combat while, we took care of those on the ground.

As I ripped the throat of another Orc I heard a cry and saw Aragorn being attacked by a cave troll. With a mighty roar of my own I dash towards the pair, Aragorn was struggling. I was intercepted by many Orc, and I cut them down as quickly as could, but it wasn't enough. I saw Legolas trying to reach him as well, being out of arrows he was down to his short swords. I felt a shift in the wind, and the ground tremble. I shift back into human form looking at the Eye of Sauron and the mountain. It flares, looking desperately, the troll that had been attacking Aragorn, stops and flees. With a large screech and groaning the Tower of Barad Dur begins to collapse. I could see tears in Gandalf's eyes, he had done it. The Eye of Sauron collapsed to the ground and with a massive implosion from the eye it disappears sending a shockwave throughout nearly knocking many men down.

I could hear Merry cheering, and Gimli was nearly shaking joy.

The black gate begins to collapse and the Orcs we had been fighting were trying to run, but the ground gives way and they all disappear into the pit. A rumble in the ground then gave way to Mt. Doom erupting, I see the Ringwraiths disappear and all of our eyes on the mountain.

 _That wasn't enough time for them to…_

"NO!"

With a burst of energy I shift into my Eagle Hawk form and fly off towards the mountain, ignoring the calls of my comrade. My body ached, with every wingbeat, my muscles ached in protest. But I pushed, and pushed and pushed, ignoring the heat, ignore the pain…they had to be alive.

* * *

 _They had to._


	9. Chapter Eight - Finale

**Author's Notes:** _Hi guys, so this will likely be the final Chapter in the series. Super excited on your responses on what you think of the story. Please, please, please, send me reviews on what you think!_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Breaiden0413_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

In my lifetime I had experience hot places…but nothing I've ever encountered prepared me for the heat of Mt. Doom. The lava was easily flowing down the side of the mountain, while the heat helped the steam and in turn the air in which I used to fly, the heat from the lava was hard to withstand. I could feel my skin and feather's heating and slightly burning as I flew. Near the middle of the mountain I saw them, they lay on a large rock, the lava hadn't fully overcome them, but it wouldn't be very long before the lava overtook the rock they sat on. I landed on the rock beside them, neither were conscious, the smoke and ash, hindered even my breathing. How they managed to survive so long…I'd never known.

Sam was in better shape than his master. There were a few slashes, bumps and bruises, and a several nasty bites on his shoulder and arms. There was a large goose-egg of a bump on his head. Deciding my powers shouldn't be used on him, I turned to the smaller of the two hobbits. He was worse for wear. Lips were chapped and bleeding in several places, his clothes were torn, both of them wore make shift uniforms which stunk of Orc. There was also a burn mark around his neck where the chain the ring sat on, dug into his neck. The worst injury on Frodo was on his hand, a finger was missing, bitten off it seemed. Digging deep I pulled into my own power and used it to channel healing into my hands. I was nowhere nearly proficient as Elrond, Galadriel or even Gandalf, but I would do the best I could. I was pulling from my own energy that kept me awake and from my own wounds from cracking open and bleeding, already I could feel them throbbing and threatening to open, my vision began to go blurry, but I shook my head and steeled my will.

This HAD to be done, I saw his skin neatly stitch itself, and the bleeding ceased. Finally satisfied he was healed and out of danger, I stopped and the world spun around me. A screech alerted me to something approaching us. Looking up through blurry vision I see a large brown figure flying towards us with a white blob atop it. I couldn't focus enough to make out what it was…my consciousness slipped into darkness. Weary and tired, and in much need of sleep, I welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Soft brightness welcomed my eyes when I opened them, I wasn't certain how long I slept, but upon waking in new I was in a House of Healing. The soft and serene lighting, was nearly a dead giveaway. It didn't matter where you were, the lighting in any Healing House was the same, the healers thought it encouraged healing. My body ached even at first wake, and putting weight on my arms to sit up meant I was bad in a bad way. I wasn't even sure how long I was out. Looking around the pillars were made of a stone that seemed soft in the light, the walls were open yet there was no harshness. I could hear birds chirping and if I focused….a river was nearby. It was quiet and serene, I was peaceful and judging from the calm and stillness in my mind, so were my animal spirits. My arms were heavy, like lead weights, and I was keenly aware of the hunger pains in my belly, there was a very good chance I had been asleep for quite some time.

"Good to see you are finally awake,"

My eyes landed on the familiar form of the Ranger of the North. He looked much different, now however. His hair was washed and brushed, and his face now in a full beard, there were no signs of stress or worry etched on his face. He wore a tunic of black with the white tree of Minas Tirith emblazoned on the front. His hair was pulled into a half pony-tail, he was more regal looking than I had ever seen him.

"You certainly look fancy." I murmured.

He gave me a broad smile, looking down at his clothing.

"It takes getting used to, to be honest." He said sincerely.

I smiled.

"It suits you." I said smiling.

"I'm beginning to warm up to it," He said softly.

I smiled and leaned back into the mountain of pillows. I looked around and realized I was in Rivendell.

"When did we get here?" I asked.

"A few days ago, Frodo and Sam only just woke yesterday." Aragorn informed me.

"How bad am I?" I asked seriously.

"Not the worst state I have seen you in, but fairly close," a voice answered.

The voice that walked in belonged to one I was very familiar with. It matched with one that warmed my heart.

" _Ada_ ," I greeted.

He gave me a soft smile and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Your fever has gone, that is good. You have been unconscious for nearly two or three days now." Elrond informed me.

I winced at that, no wonder I was hungry.

"Are you feeling any pain?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Muscle strain," I murmured.

He nodded.

"That last shift you did before the end, strained your muscles past their point, your body was physically exhausted, and then to help heal Frodo…you are lucky to be alive." Elrond said seriously.

I suddenly found the comforter extremely interesting, I heard the two chuckle.

"How is Frodo?" I asked.

"He has healed well, he lost his finger as you well know, and he may feel pain from the Witch King's blade for a time, but he is doing better than I could have anticipated." Elrond stated sitting beside me.

I looked around in my room, but found no trace of the elven prince. I tried to not let my disappointment show, but I saw Aragorn's soft smile.

"Thranduil called him home," He said softly.

I nodded.

"He'll be returning soon," Aragorn assured me.

I looked at him curiously.

"He's been invited to my coronation in Minas Tirith,"

I nodded and relaxed slightly.

"I don't envy him," I admitted.

Lord Elrond raised his eyebrow.

"He's has to inform the King that he's no longer and eligible bachelor." I said smiling

They both chuckled and Lord Elrond's face grew soft.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

"More than anything, I feel like…I belong somewhere. Finally." I said smiling.

He smiled and nodded.

"You both have my blessings. Now you need some food in you and some time to relax. You will be up and moving before long. No doubt with the King's caravan back to the City of Minas Tirith."

I smiled, though I was still weak and tired, and at the moment, hungry. I felt calm. I felt peaceful. I felt like I belong for the first time in the longest time. I was home.

* * *

I rested in the halls of my childhood for about a week, by then my strength had returned and I was getting antsy sitting in one place for too long. Over the past year and half I had been roaming the wilds, over hills, snow, rain, life and death, sitting in one spot for too long was getting to me. My animal spirits were getting antsy and not even shifting was biding time. Luckily Aragorn came for me and told me we were to head back to Minas Tirith for his Coronation. Apparently everyone from the fellowship was invited. We'd be reunited again, all of us.

The road was fun, Aragorn allowed me to shift and travel ahead of the group as a scout, but we never encountered an issue on the way there. The city was abuzz with life. Children running and screaming in delight at the flowers and the streamers and banners along the road. When the soldiers arrived with the King's guard their faces were priceless, shock, awe, and fascination. Looking at Aragorn interact with a few of them warmed my heart. He was always good with children, and being a King that has wandered among the people, who has spent life as one of those with little to their name and only what was on their back, he would be one that the elves wrote songs about. He would be a King of the People.

The coronation would begin in a few hours and there would be several different races attending, Men, Dwarves, and Elves. Upon entrance to my room I was surprised to see a large cover over something that hung from the armoire. Lifting it off, my breath was stolen at the sight of the dress before me. The bodice had intricate beadwork that covered from breast to hip, the beads were of gold, white and silver. It seemed relatively form fitting, and it had a sweetheart necklace at the hips it flared slightly with a lace like tulle, it fell to floor and had a slight train. The sleeves seemed to attach at mid upper arm with an intricate band of similar beadwork that fell into a similar white tulle/gauze material whose ends were floor length. There were a pair of white soft slippers with silver beads delicately made into the fabric. I was at a loss for words when I felt a presence. Turning I see Lillie, she smiled when she saw my reaction to the dress.

"I'm glad you like it," She said softly.

"I have no words…"I whispered.

She smiled and shut the door behind her.

"We've got some work to do before I deem you presentable," She said pushing up her sleeves.

I chuckled and gazed at the dress, flabbergasted.

* * *

It was several hours later when I gazed at myself in the mirror, not recognizing the woman looking back at me. Her skin was flawless like porcelain, and her hair was delicately pinned up in a soft up-do with white flowers carefully placed and spaced out. My once hidden family heirloom of Mirkwood, was now standing proudly out for everyone to see. It matched the dress perfectly. My eyes were bright and shiny and my cheeks rosy, I looked the part of the Prince's bride-to-be. The dress of course fit me like a glove, something to expect with Lillie's work. The shoes were thin and soft yet comfortable and yielding to the stone below. Carefully Lillie helped me put on a grey/purple cloak that covered most of my dress and would help me blend into the crowd. There were few people who knew I was to attend, and I would stay for the coronation ball to be held after the actual ceremony. The cloak fastened at the throat with a grey broach with matching purple gem. I was surprised that there was any cloak that could hide the dress, it was so bright and stood out. I turned to look at her.

"You look absolutely stunning, like I knew you would when I envisioned this." She said excitedly clapping her hands.

I smiled at the elven woman, who was not only my lady-in-waiting but also my closest friend, and I'm sure over the years we'd becoming closer. I heard a bell toll in the distance, a warning bell for signaling the time before the coronation. There were several people whom were already waiting for the coronation to begin, some had been waiting for several hours in one spot to ensure they were able to see.

"It's time," Lillie said.

Gently she lifted the cloak's hood to cover my hair and face and secured it so it was closed, and we set off towards the stairs.

The coronation ceremony took place on the courtyard above the city, it was easy to say the entire courtyard was covered with people. I didn't blame them, it was the first King of Men in years. It was a sight worth witnessing. Gimli was chosen as the crown bearer, and he, Aragorn, and Gandalf stood at the top of the stairs near the throne room. Aragorn was groomed to perfection and wore armor with the sigil of Men. He looked the part of a King rather than that of a Ranger of the North. He seemed a bit nervous. Gandalf lifts the crown, a circlet that would sit on his brow, high in the air and places it on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed."

I saw Aragorn take a steadying breath and climbed the stairs and turns towards the people. The people jump into thunderous clapping and applause. I smiled. He would be received well.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace."

The people burst out in thunderous applause again, from my place in the corner, I marveled at the fact that no one had approached me or seemed to have recognized me. But I realized that many of the other elves that attended the coronation were wearing cloaks similar to the one I wore, so I blended in well. Looking up slight, flower petals fell from the sky. As they fell I looked at the man who was now King. My mentor and more like a father and brother to me than my own ever was.

 _"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!_ "

(Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.)

The words were sung beautifully and slightly haunting. He began to walk among the people. Among those in the crowd were Faramir and Eowyn, who looked happier than I had seen her, and Eomer who was now the King of Rohan. The elves then come forward to welcome the King of Men. Legolas was at the forefront, he wore a simple silver circlet on his brown, and a silver-white tunic top with a leaf broach clasped near his throat. He looked very much the princeling he was. Nearby was Luthais, he was dressed similarly to his younger brother. Aragorn clapped his hand on Legolas's shoulder and said something and the elf prince smiled. My heart sputtered erratically in my chest. Legolas gestured behind him and Aragorn looked at him curiously. Stepping out of his view a pole bearer came forward with Lord Elrond behind them.

Upon moving the banner, revealed a woman in a lovely peridot green dress. Her brown hair was silky and shiny and her headdress was silver and glittered in the sunlight. She was almost an ethereal vision. My heart smiled, at Aragorn's dumbstruck face. There were tears in her eyes as she lowers her head. Aragorn lifts her face to him and she smiles at him. Tenderly he collects her in a passionate kiss, causing the crowd to cheer. Elrond smiles, and the happy couple laugh and walk hand and hand throw the crowd. Eventually arriving at the hobbits. They all bow to him.

"My friends,"

The Hobbits look up at him.

"You bow to no-one,"

Aragorn kneels to them, and as does the entirety of Minas Tirith, the Hobbits look embarrassed at the prospect. It was the end of a dark era…tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

I soon found myself wandering into the main ballroom-like hall. Where the party was in full swing, music could be heard, people conversing and the smell of food beckoned me. I was starving. I hadn't eaten in quite some time. Nerves perhaps, I couldn't say. Aragorn and Arwen were chatting with Gandalf and Elrond that I could tell. At the other side of the room was the Mirkwood elves who seemed entirely content with conversing with other elves but kept to themselves. The men seemed jovial and talking with one another, dancing and enjoying themselves. I had managed to hide off in the corner upon entering. Luthias was with his father and Legolas at his side as well. All three seemed to be enjoying themselves but Legolas seemed distracted, his gaze was constantly skating over the crowd searching. Taking a steading breath I pulled the clasp on my cloak and took it off, luckily my gown was just as fancy as some of the other worn for the Coronation so I fit in, but I couldn't help but feel I stood out at as well. A man at the entrance to the coronation took my cloak and hung it up someplace. I felt probably the most vulnerable than I ever had before.

Looking around I tried to look for someone I could sneak in and mingle with. Luckily Lillie managed to spot me and rescue me. Her own dress was in several different shades of green and yellow. It reminded me of the forest itself. The bust was scooped necked and seemed to dip lower in the back. There was an off gold embroidery that sat between the breasts and just under the bust. There were two mesh-like ribbons on either side of the dress that went up and crisscrossed at the back. There was some material hanging from the embroidery that was the same olive green as the dress that faded either to a soft white or pale yellow The very bottom-most of the dress had gold embroidery of leaves, there were golden flowers tucked randomly on the dress and where the two small strips of mesh held the dress. There was a cape like attachment that fastened at the neck with golden flowers, which I'm sure a clasp lay. She beamed at me when she saw me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." She stated.

I smiled, at the girl. She definitely brought light and laughter to the room.

"I love your dress," I said earnestly.

She looked down and beamed.

"Thank you, but yours is definitely the most favorite of my creations." She admitted.

I blushed, I could feel the stares of strangers on me, men, women, and elves alike. She gently dragged me over to where Lord Elrond, Arwen, and Aragorn stood talking. I realized it was enough to be able to see me, perhaps even the Mirkwood folk.

"Ah there, you are…you look stunning!" Lord Elrond said fondly.

I blushed and tipped my head in acknowledgement, not really trusting myself to speak. Arwen quickly scooped me into a hug, I clung tight. I had missed her. She pulled back fully looking at me.

"You look beautiful," she said softly.

"Thank you," I blushed. "You can thank Lillie, she has no trouble making anyone look pretty,"

Lillie shook her head.

"You have the natural ability too, don't discredit yourself." She stated firmly.

She looked away as if she was being called, and excused herself. I noticed Aragorn watching me with a slightly amused look.

"Has it sunk in yet?" I asked looking around.

His gaze softened.

"Not entirely, but it's a good feeling." He said.

I smiled.

"You'll be amazing," I stated.

"Have the gift of foresight do you?" He teased.

I chuckled.

"No, but seeing the way they reacted to you out there, and how they are completely at ease here…just a feeling I have." I said gesturing to the people conversing and dancing about.

Aragorn looked around, his eyes seem to light and his grin turned almost mischievous. Judging from where he was looking I didn't have to guess whom was approaching.

"How mad does he look?" I whispered.

Even Elrond was smiling.

"Not mad, annoyed, perhaps irritated would be the proper word." He offered.

Turning slightly to not be rude to our guests, I saw Lord Thranduil, Luthias, and Legolas approaching. Legolas seemed to pause slightly at the sight of me, but kept right up with his father and elder brother.

"It has been a long time Lord Thranduil," Elrond beckoned graciously.

Lord Thranduil tipped his head in acknowledgement at Lord Elrond's greeting but had his eyes glued on me, I swallowed nervously. Finally he turned and looked at the Lord of Rivendell.

"Yes it has been some time hasn't it Elrond?" He replied diplomatically.

"Please excuse us, we have to meet other guests," Arwen said softly.

I wanted to throw something at them as Lord Elrond, Aragorn, and Arwen ventured away.

"You look beautiful," Legolas commented softly.

"You've change little one," Lord Thranduil commented looking at me.

"Lot has happened. Time changes things." I admitted.

He tipped his head in acknowledgement. He stared at me for several moments, before placing a warm hand on my shoulder and walking off somewhere, I watched his retreating back as he disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm confused." I admitted.

Both the Mirkwood brother's laughed slightly.

"He wasn't as upset as I thought he would be." I admitted.

"He was quite upset, he fully intended to give you tongue lashing when we arrived. But seeing you, seems to have change his mind." Luthias admitted.

I glanced back at the crowd.

"It's strange," I murmured.

Legolas moved to my side and placed a hand on the small of my back I looked up at him.

"We should likely move away from the middle of the room, people seem to be getting rowdy."

Noticing the more people were moving the floor to dance, the two elven princes directed me to a table near the side of the room where it looked like they were to be seated. We didn't sit or anything but simply watched people as they passed by. Gently I leaned back on Legolas, he gently placed his hand on my hip, and I felt the warmth from his hand.

"It almost like a dream," I said finally.

I felt the both the prince's eyes on me.

"All of this, the party, the dresses…I feel like we should still be out there wandering or tracking or something…" I said looking around at our comrades.

Merry and Pippin were dancing with some of the men at a nearby long table. Frodo and Sam were speaking with Gandalf. Gimli was off getting some ale it seemed. Aragorn was speaking with some diplomat and here I was with the elven princes of Mirkwood.

"It doesn't seem real," I admitted.

"It does seem odd after so long on the road, to have such a peaceful moment." Luthias admitted.

A flash of red hair in the sea of people and I tensed up.

"And…moment ruined." I mumbled.

I felt the confused stares but then they seemed to have caught what I had seen and I felt Legolas's body tensed up beside me, I could hear him curse under his breath. Peeking at Luthias he didn't look too happy either. Legolas gently pressed me into his side, his hand lingering at my waist, I felt the warmth from his body. Tauriel looked pretty as per her husband's money dictated. She wore a forest green dress, it seemed like silk, there was a broach in the shape of a peacock at her throat that closed a lace top that covered her shoulders and kept her dress mostly modest. Her hair was put in a complicated looking updo. She looked pretty and elegant and looked far too happy to see the youngest prince in my opinion, especially for a married woman.

"My prince, you return." She said breathlessly.

"Tauriel," he said courteously.

"You look well," Luthias stated trying to direct the conversation off the younger prince.

I saw a look of deep loathing directed towards the elder prince. Apparently she still hadn't put the past behind her.

"Luthias, you certainly haven't changed at all." She said coldly.

Luthias offered her a polite smile but there was a cold glint in his eyes.

"Much has changed since we last spoke. I believe you know my little brother's fiancé…"he went on introducing me politely.

His voice stressed on the word fiancé, hoping to direct the importance of it. Her eyes widened and she looked at me fully, up and down.

"Those are rumors," She said.

"Confirmed rumors, they are to be married next Spring," A voice said coming up from the red-haired elf.

Spinning around she was face to face with her former King. He held no expression as she looked at the former Guard Captain.

"King Thranduil, it is good to see you well," She said politely.

He tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"I've just spoken with Lord Elrond, does that date agree with the two of you?" He asked.

Legolas and I were caught off guard, I flushed scarlet and he chuckled and nodded.

"That will be fine father," he said smiling.

I saw Tauriel look between Lord Thranduil, and the youngest elven prince, she was flabbergasted. She opened her mouth to say something and the elven King rose and eyebrow and she shut her mouth. She turned on her heel and walked away.

"She certainly is not happy." I commented.

I heard Luthias give a very un-prince-like snort.

"Who cares?"

I had to fight down a smile.

"She will not be problematic will she?" Legolas asked his father who had his eyes on the red hair elf.

It was a few moments before he replied.

"No, she will not be." He said with a sense of finality.

Luthias then engaged his father in a conversation I was not paying attention to when the youngest prince tugged on my hand in direction of the door. Not wanting to be rude I looked to Lord Thranduil who seemed to have waved us away. I beamed at him, and followed Legolas out into the crisp air. There was a slight breeze, the moon was full and high in the sky, but there was no chill to the air. It was beautiful outside.

"It still seems dream-like," I admitted looking at the view.

Legolas was leaning on the balcony railing beside me.

"This will be our dream then, we'll make it into what we want it to be."

"And where will that lead us?" I asked hugging him around his middle.

He wrapped his hand around my back and linked his fingers together.

"Our future."

"Perfect."

* * *

 _I didn't know what the future would bring, but I was ready to walk hand-in-hand into the future with the elven prince and my friends by my side. It was going to be nothing short of amazing…and I couldn't wait._


	10. The End

_That was end of my Lord of the Rings series. I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed the series as much as i enjoyed writing it, please, please, please, please let me know what you thought of the series! I love hearing from you guys and getting your ideas and thoughts..._

 _Now..._

 _As for what's next, I'm not certain. I have the Twilight story i need to finish up, but i also have this Harry Potter story floating around in my head for some time now...it's pretty details so far. Let me know what you guys think!_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _breaiden0413_


End file.
